


A Sadness Runs Through Him

by orphan_account



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Harrington finds Quentin alone on a starry night, unable to sleep. Luckily for both of them, sleep isn't too hard when you're with someone else.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Sadness Runs Through Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Non-beta'd. Criticism is welcome; sorry it's short, I just wanted to write a little one-shot.

"What're you doing here? "

Quentin's head jerked up in surprise, features then softening as he saw the familiar face approaching him.  
  
"Steve, " he said, relief flooding his voice. 

The other man quickly took a seat beside him, their shoulders barely touching as they leaned against the tree. It was dark outside, like any other day, but at least the stars were out. It was a beautiful night to sit under the moonlight and point at funny-looking clouds with a friend. Sadly, Steve knew that wasn't why he was here.  
  
"Have another bad dream? "

Quentin cringed slightly at the wording but reluctantly nodded his head. Sleep doesn't come lightly in the fog, let alone to the dream walker. It was rare to catch him sleeping. Of course, his memories would come back whenever he tried.  
  
His eyes wandered to the sky, getting bored with the small talk. "You could say that. " 

They sat in silence for a while before Steve spoke up, clearing his throat.   
  
"You could always sleep with me. " He said reluctantly. "It's rude to ask what you dream about, but if it's really that bad, I wouldn't mind. " 

He smiled and shuffled closer until their bodies were touching. The other man tensed, having not expected his offer to be taken up. It wasn't an uncomfortable quiet they fell into now, both of them appreciating each other's company in their own ways. 

Quentin would've never guessed the jock would take a liking to him. Not that he minded- he liked Steve, too- but just thought he had much more complicated feelings with Nancy.

The other closed his eyes, leaning his head on Quentin's shoulder. He, too, wanted to sleep badly, but questions pricked in his mind.   
  
"Are you and Nancy, well, " he started awkwardly, "an item?" 

Steve's eyes opened quickly. "No! Well, I can see why you'd think that but... We've been separated for a long time now. She found someone else, and I... " He trailed off. "I guess I lost interest. "

"We both have a thing for girls named Nancy, eh? " He said with a faint smile, his facial expression not doing much to hide his anxious tone. "I don't think I've told anyone about her. I guess we never technically dated, so I didn't feel it was important to bring up when anyone asked. "

"I took you for-, " Steve fumbled with his words rather obviously, making Quentin smile- "well, someone who likes men. I suppose you can never really tell. " 

He sat up quickly, turning to face him. "Who says I don't? "

With that, he grabbed Steve's face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Quentin wasn't a sentimental man- hell, he'd never even kissed someone before- but that didn't stop him from trying his best. It was over quickly, with him pulling back to see Steve's shocked expression definitely worth it.   
  
He looked away quickly, afraid he wouldn't see the same expression when he looked back. "I hope that answers your question. "

"Wait! Hold on, " he rested his hand on Quentin's leg and shook him a bit. 

He looked back over with a confused expression before the other man scratched at his neck, looking nervous as ever. "You could always lay on me, " he said quietly. "Might help you sleep better. "  
  
He wasn't complaining, adjusting himself to lay his head on Steve's lap. He closed his eyes to not freak him out as he tilted his head to the sky.

Light fingers ran curiously through his hair. He could feel the other man getting more tired beneath him. 

"I feel like a high-schooler again, " Steve chuckled quietly. "Lying around with someone you like, no care in the world. "

"Like?" Quentin said with mild, but tired, interest. 

"You haven't guessed? " He said with a laugh. He removed his hands from Quentin's hair to cross them against his chest. His eyes slowly began to close as the moon got dimmer.

Quentin smiled softly. He knew Steve must've been on the brink of sleep now; a great time for confessions.

"I like you too, Steve. "


End file.
